Outcast
by AragornofRedwall
Summary: Martin takes a vacation. Post-Golden Age, but pre-Prince Caspian.
1. Chapter 1: Vacation

_Outcast _

Chapter One: _Vacation_

"You know, with all the money you've been saving, most people would have built themselves a castle by now."

I looked up at the General.

"I rather like living at the Cair. It befits a Head Knight."

Oreius' face darkened. My long-time friend was now entering his 300th year. His hair was white, but he still carried himself with the same pride, and his sword arm had lost none of its power.

"It's been a hundred years since Their Majesties left Martin. We're on our third Steward now. Perhaps Aslan does not intend for them to return."

I could see the pain it caused him to say it, even as the words left his mouth. He too was beginning to succumb to the fear that had remained in the back of every Narnian's mind for the last hundred years: The fear that the Four would never return.

"I rather think He does. I'll wait until the end of days if I have to."

"And if they haven't returned by then?"

"Then I'll ask Aslan to send me after them and haul them back from wherever they've been hiding."

Oreius chuckled.

"Meantime, what are you going to do with that small fortune of yours?"

"I'm not quite sure. I've considered taking a vacation. My leave _has _piled up for a few decades now. I might invest some of it, though I'll probably leave most of it in the bank and just live off the interest. There's certainly enough of it."

"I think you ought to take some leave. Aslan knows you've earned it."

"I _have_ been considering a holiday in Archenland. The mountain air should do me some good."

A week later I was staying in a lonely little inn in the North of Archenland. It was owned by a kindly couple, both of them jolly and stout. Mrs. Hill was a fine cook. Her roast chicken was particularly delicious. Mr. Hill loved hunting and his home-brewed ale was the best in Archenland.

Their inn was situated high in the mountains, with a little brook babbling cheerfully nearby. The road was rough, but a horse could make it easily enough with good shoes.

There were few other guests at this time of year, and the nearest town was three miles away. Solitude and good company both dwelt there –a quality I greatly appreciated.

One day I decided to go on a hiking trip further up the mountain. Mrs. Hill packed me a lunch and I set off at about eight o'clock in the morning on Fourthday.

By noon I had reached a small glade with a lovely view down the mountainside. Here, I decided, was a fine place to make my meal. I opened my haversack and took out a venison pie, apple, cheese, and tea-cakes secreted therein. I also took out a wineskin full of ale, and another of water. I sat, munching quietly, enjoying the Autumn colours so brilliantly displayed.

I heard a rustle in the grass behind me, and turned slowly 'round, glad that I never failed to wear my sword. I needn't have been. All I saw was a small girl, crawling softly through the tall grass towards my haversack.

"Hello m'dear. Fine day isn't it? I honestly don't mind sharing if you're hungry, but I rather think it polite to ask first."

My warm smile (at least, I thought it a warm smile) had no effect on her.

"I'm sorry sir. Don't mind me."

With this she began to crawl away.

"Here now, you needn't go!"

I stood as I said this, and she cried out, trembling in fear.

"Oh no! Please don't hurt me sir! I'll never bother you again, just please don't hurt me!"

The fear and pain in her eyes horrified me.

"Child I have no intention of harming you. Please, come sit by me, and take a drink of water and a bite to eat."

"You mean you want to eat with me?"

The tone of her voice would have broken your heart.

"Of course child. Here."

I held out the water-skin to her, and she stared momentarily.

"You don't mean that. You'll only snatch it away when I try to drink."

Tears sprang to my eyes as she said this. I walked over to where lay and pressed the water-skin into her hand.

She took it gratefully as she sat up. Off came the cap in a flash, and she drank so greedily she nearly choked.

"Steady now! There's plenty more!"

She took a few more sips in a slower manner. As she did, I looked her over. She was a young girl, about nine or ten years old. She had red hair, grey eyes, and a tanned, well-nigh sun-burnt complexion. Her clothes were tattered and stained, and she looked as though she had had neither a bath nor a decent meal in quite some time.

"Here," she said, returning the nearly empty water-skin.

I smiled as I offered her the remains of my lunch: Half the venison pie, half of the cheese, and two tea-cakes. She devoured them ravenously.

"What is your name?"

"She replied through a mouthful of pie.

"Einan."

"That's a lovely name. Mine's Martin."

She said something that sounded like "good one", but I couldn't quite tell.

"Where are you from?"

This time I caught her in between bites.

"A village on the other side of the mountain."

"How did you come to be here?"

"My parents didn't want me. They died and left me to an old uncle. He didn't want me either, so he threw me out."

My emotions were mixed between wanting to explain that her parents' death didn't mean they failed to love her, and ridiculing her villain of an uncle.

"So you came here?"

"No. I went from village to village, seeking what food and shelter I could. The one at the bottom of the mountain was the last of many."

"And no one took you in?"

"No. No one wants a cripple."

"You look healthy enough to me."

Her eyes flashed with both anger and sorrow.

"Didn't you wonder why I was crawling?"

It was then that the truth struck me full in the face.

"You can't walk, can you?"

She shook her head.

"Lion alive! How did you make it all the way up the mountain?"

"We do what we must."

"Where will you go from here?"

"I don't know," she answered sadly.

"You'll come with me. I'm staying at an inn not far from here. It's only a little way down the mountain."

"I don't think I can make it there."

My eyes twinkled as I replied.

"Of course you will. You don't appear to weigh anything at all."

I scooped her up in my arms and started my descent. Judging by the sun, it was nearly two when we started, and it was after dark when we reached the inn, Einan asleep in my arms.


	2. Chapter Two: Bubbling Up

Chapter Two: _Bubbling Up_

Mrs. Hill took charge of Einan at once. She was fed, bathed, changed, and in bed before I finished my supper.

"Poor thing," said Mrs. Hill. "There are cuts and bruises all over her, and she was utterly exhausted."

"I would be too after crawling up the mountain on my hands and knees," interjected Mr. Hill. "The question now becomes what to do with her."

"Oh there's no question about that," I replied. She's coming with me, and there's an end of it. I've a fortune to spend, and no one to spend it on. Einan is the perfect answer to my problem."

Both Hills chuckled.

"Do be careful. You'll spoil her Martin!"

"After the life she's had, I think she can do with some spoiling."

Mrs. Hill looked grim.

"Thank the Lion she found you. She'd have starved to death if she hadn't."

The next morning I rode into town and purchased a few things. Among them were another horse and a cart, several dresses, and some personal items such as a comb and tooth-brush.

I left all these and my own horse in the care of the shopkeeper, made my way back to the inn, bid goodbye to the kindest of hosts, (after promising many times to return and visit with Einan) and carried my adopted child down the mountain.

"Where are we going Martin?"

"Narnia, Dear One."

"Narnia? Where all the animals talk?"

I smiled.

"Most of them dearest."

"Where do you live?"

"In the Royal Castle of Cair Paravel."

"What do you do there?"

"I am Head Knight to Her Majesty Queen Lucy."

"But the Kings and Queens left long ago."

"I know my dear, but their Knightly Orders still survive."

I smiled.

"Queen Lucy would have loved you. They all would have."

My smile faded and Einan kissed me.

"You look so sad Martin. You speak as if you knew them."

"I did. And still do."

Her eyes grew wide.

"But that's impossible! The Four disappeared a hundred years ago!"

"I know my dear. I was there the day the report came in. I led the search parties sent to look for them."

"But how? You don't look a hundred years old."

I laughed.

"That's because I am immortal. I shall tell you the whole story some day."

As we entered the town we passed many shops and stores, one of them a sweet shop. Einan couldn't resist the thought of looking around inside.

"May we Martin? Oh please, may we?"

I laughingly gave my assent.

"Very well my pet."

A small bell over the door tinkled as we entered the building.

"Hello there," welcomed the shop-keeper, who was rather thin to be running a sweet shop.

"Good morn to you."

"Is there anything in particular you're looking for?"

"I'm afraid not. What do you recommend?"

For the next half-hour the shop-keeper presented many treats and delights for our perusal, and Einan could not have been more enchanted. By the time we finished, I had five boxes of chocolates, one of honey buns, three of peppermints, and one of cookies. Apparently the term "sweet shop" included local baked goods.

"I hope you realise that we might as well have bought the store!"

Einan's countenance fell.

"Did I ask for too much?"

"No my dear, you did not. You've been deprived of goods things for so long that it all bubbled up to the top at once. Let's just be sure we enjoy these in moderation, hm?"

She smiled.

"Thank you Da."

* * *

_**A/N: **_**Two chapters in one day! What do you know! I SHOULD have the laptop working again some time next week. Until then I have no access to _Nightslayer_. I hope _Outcast_is consolation and more.**

Yes, I did put major spoilers in this. Yes, I DO explain Martin's immortality in _Nightslayer_. Yes, I WILL get to work on it as soon as humanly possible.

**Reviews, etc. are appreciated.  
**

**God bless,  
**

**-AoR/Jake  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Responsibility

Chapter Three: _Responsibility_

We left the town about eleven o'clock. I had taken special care to see that Einan would have no trouble sitting safely and comfortably in the front of the cart with me. The day was bright, and a little warm for the time of year. The horses trotted lazily along, and I enjoyed the easy pace they set. I had several months worth of leave left, and no pressing engagements at home. After many hard and swift campaigns it felt lovely to travel at leisure, particularly with the jubilant company sitting beside me. Einan had a peppermint in one hand, and a chocolate in the other. I must admit, they were good chocolates, even by Narnian standards. As we ambled along our journey Einan asked many questions.

"What does a Head Knight _do _exactly?"

"That's a long story."

"We've plenty of time."

I laughed.

"A Head Knight has many duties. I look after the other members of the Order, and help make sure they stay true to their oaths. Happily, I have rarely had to reprimand my knights, and never has one been expelled."

"So they've never done anything wrong?"

"None of them are perfect, but none of them have broken the law either. They're all honest and true. Decent fellows, in a word."

"What other things do you do?"

"I lead the knights in battle and help to look after things in Queen Lucy's section of Narnia, which is mostly coastline and sea."

"What is the sea like?"

"It's lovely Dearest. I shall teach you to swim some day."

"It must be awfully nice being a Head Knight."

"I suppose it is."

"Is it fun?"

"Often times. Of course, there's a lot of responsibility too. I have to pay careful attention to my work. A lot of people depend on me."

Einan looked thoughtful for a few minutes. It was about 1 o'clock when I pulled the cart over and opened one of our haversacks and distributed its contents between us. Roast chicken, a loaf of bread, and several apples made an excellent meal, which we finished off with a honey-bun and a few peppermints a-piece.

We started again an hour later, and reached the Narnian border by five. Some friends of mine lived nearby, and we stayed the night with them. Einan was enchanted with the dryads, and spent most of the night dancing with them. She was still asleep at nine the next morning we set out again.

"Well my dear," I whispered to her sleeping form, "welcome home."


	4. Chapter 4: Storms

Chapter Four: _Storms_

We reached Cair Paravel on the fourth day of our journey, that being Firstday. Einan could not have been more excited, though I suspect her fourth box of chocolates may have been a contributing factor to her extreme surplus of energy. One of my knights, a unicorn called Flash, met us at the gate.

"Good morn! Got yourself a cart now Martin? I always knew you'd turn peddler!"

He smiled as best a unicorn can. Then he noticed Einan.

"Well, well! You've brought home a foal! Where'd you kidnap her from then, you old rascal?"

Before I could respond, Einan replied crossly:

"He did **_not _**_kidnap_ me! He found me and brought me home!"

Her eyes flashed fiercely and Flash drew back.

"Your pardon milady. I meant no offense. I was but teasing an old friend."

Her eyes darkened.

"Teasing is cruel. Children used to tease me because I can't walk. They called me names and pelted me with dirt. I've little stomach for teasing."

Flash's face was a mixture of sorrow and surprise. Indeed, he looked so doleful that Einan piped up again.

"But I'm sure you didn't mean it that way."

She gave him a reassuring smile, which he did his best to return.

"No harm done then," I said.

"Einan, meet Flash. Flash, meet Einan. Flash is an old friend of mine. He's saved my life more times than I care to count."

"Well then," she exclaimed, "I forgive him his teasing. What's more I shall give him a kiss!"

She motioned to him, and he trotted over.

"Thank you for saving my Da!"

She kissed him on the muzzle as he shot me a glance.

"Later," I mouthed.

He nodded and stepped away. I dismounted and led the cart into the courtyard. A stable-faun unharnessed the horses while three pages came bounding down the steps from the keep.

"She'll be staying in my room for now," I explained as I lifted Einan from the seat of the cart.

I saw her comfortably situated in my room with one the maids to look after her. I then made my way to the library, where I found Oreius and Flash waiting for me.

"You're back early!" the Centaur exclaimed.

"Nothing wrong I hope?"

"No Oreius, nothing wrong. Just bringing Einan home."

"Flash told me about the girl. What's all this about you kidnapping her?"

After glaring daggers at Flash I explained the story to the pair of them. Both of my companions were visibly moved.

"Well of course then," Oreius agreed.

"She must stay."

Flash nodded his assent.

"What will you do?"

"For now she'll need rooms here at the Cair, proper dresses, some toys, books, things of that sort. I suppose I should get her a wheeled-chair, at least for the time being. And then there's her education-"

Oreius interrupted.

"I think rooms and clothes are perhaps enough for one evening."

The three of us guffawed in unison, and sipped our wine, lightning flashing outside. I was just besting Oreius at chess, when one of the maids rushed in.

"Sir Martin, come quickly! Einan is scared out of her wits!"

I bounded through the hallway and flung open the door to my room. Einan lay in the middle of my bed, curled in a little ball.

"Da! DA!" She shrieked, unadulterated terror plain in her voice.

"Sh. Shh. Hush now my child. 'Tis only a storm Einan."

"My uncle-" she sobbed, unable to say more.

"He threw you out on a night like **_this_**?" My respect for the man diminished even further, if such a thing were possible.

"Don't leave me Da."

"I won't Dearest, I won't."

I hugged her close and she fell asleep a while later, perfectly at peace in my arms.


	5. Chapter 5: Promises

Chapter Five: _Promises_

The next morning one of the castle dress-makers arrived to tailor Einan a dozen or so dresses, plus an evening gown for special occasions. While this fuss was being made I visited a carpenter friend of mine to look at designs for Einan's wheel-chair.

Several of the designs were ornate, but they looked most uncomfortable. One of them however, was undecorated save for Lion's heads carved into the arms. There was elegance in its simplicity, and Einan's comfort was the deciding factor. My friend told me it would be ready by Sixthday, just in time for the Memorial Ball the evening after.

The next immediate order of business would be finding Einan a good nurse. As her adoptive father, there would be many things I couldn't do for her, particularly as she grew older.

In my search for a nurse, I already had one candidate in mind from the start. She was a dryad called Laterose. She was a beech dryad, tall and stately, with a calm, soothing voice- something Einan would both appreciate and do well to imitate. Laterose was the perfect choice; someone I could trust implicitly to look after Einan while I were away, or in the event of my death.

Laterose was also well-read, one might even say bookish (an odd but useful accomplishment in a dryad). She would serve ably both as tutor and nurse.

After settling things with Laterose, I looked into available bedrooms. Both of the rooms next to mine were vacant, and the one on the right side was ideal. It had plenty of room without being freakishly large. The decorations were simple and cheerful, there were several closets, and it had a high-railed balcony overlooking the Great Eastern Ocean.

I returned to my room about tea-time, and found Einan waiting for me.

"How did it go Da?"

"I think it I've taken care of all the immediate necessities. Did Laterose come by and introduce herself? She said that she might."

"She did indeed."

I grinned.

"And?"

"She's wonderful Da! She played all sorts of games with me, and she loves telling stories."

"Did she tell you that she is to be your new nurse? She starts tomorrow."

Einan's face fell.

"You're going to leave me aren't you?"

I walked over and kissed the top of her head, my arm 'round her shoulders.

"No Dearest, I am not. Not for the time being anyway. But one of these days I shall have to return to my duties, and when I do you'll need someone to look after you while I'm busy. But I make you this promise:

No matter how far duty may take me, I will always return to you."

Her face brightened as she hugged me.

"I love you Da."

"I love you too Dearest."

After a game of checkers and tucking Einan in for the night, I went to the library for my usual evening chess game with Oreius. He checkmated me inside of five minutes.

"Are you alright Martin? You are never this easy an opponent."

"Hm? Oh, yes. I'm just thinking."

"About what may I ask? I've never seen you so pre-occupied."

"Just thinking about a promise I made Einan. I'm hoping I can keep it."


	6. Chapter 6: Dancing and Nurses

Chapter Six: _Dancing and Nurses_

For the first time in years I awakened late. It was Firstday, and the Memorial Ball was scheduled for this evening. Einan's chair had arrived, and she would be attending the ball along with myself and Laterose. Her scarlet silk evening gown was elegant, one might almost say regal, but it still possessed a simplicity that Einan loved.

"Da?"

"Yes Dearest?"

"What is the Memorial Ball in memory of?"

"I was wondering when you might ask that. Now eat your scone."

Einan obediently finished her breakfast as I began explaining the purpose of the Ball.

"The Memorial Ball began as the _Royal _Ball. It was first held in the third year of the Fours' reign, and has been held ever since. When they disappeared, the Steward decided to continue the tradition in their honour, nourishing our hope of their return. However, as Their Majesties would not be attending, he thought it best to rename it."

Einan scarfed down a strawberry covered in enough cream to look like cake icing.

"And we're going to attend?"

"Of course Dearest," I said while wiping cream from her chin.

"Oh you do spoil her Martin!"

"Yes, I suppose I do Laterose. Then again, she's never been spoiled before. I've a proper deficit to make up!"

The nurse simply glared half-seriously. I stared back in return.

"Fine," Laterose exclaimed, throwing up her hands in frustration. "But she can wipe her own chin!"

Both Einan and I giggled as Laterose stomped out of the room in exasperation.

The night was perfect. Not too warm, nor too cold. Einan looked lovely, her gown the talk of the younger ladies in attendance. Laterose had braided her hair so that it fell back along her shoulders in two braids, and joined again as it reached her back.

The nurse herself wore a dryad's finest: green accented by all the colours of Autumn. Of all the dryads present, she shone the brightest.

I myself am a plain dresser. Special occasions however, call for special clothing. I wore my Knightly finest in honour of her who gave it to me. The mail was new, having been replaced a few years before, but the plate, trimming, and tabard were the same, though the tabard had darkened with age, being taken out of its trunk only once or twice a year. Star-night I hung across my chair by the sword-belt, as was Narnian custom.

"Well Einan, what do you think?"

My daughter was smiling from ear to ear.

"It's magnificent Da! Simply magnificent!"

I hugged her tightly.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

I wish that I had noticed the smirk on the face of the man behind me, but sadly I did not.

"_So am I, child, so am I. For you shall be the Knight's downfall._"

"Sir Martin?"

"Drop the 'Sir' Laterose."

"Martin then."

"Yes?"

"Einan would like me to dance with you."

I cocked and eyebrow and glanced across the room to where my daughter was laughing near the punch table. Her gaze shifted to me, and she winked.

"_I need to have a talk with her,"_ I thought. Aloud, I simply said,

"That is an easy request, if you are willing."

Laterose's reply was a curtsy, which I returned with a bow.

As we glided across the ballroom floor, Laterose whispered to me,

"You know, I think Einan has a silly idea, Martin."

I grinned in spite of myself.

"And which idea would you be referring to?"

"She seems to think that you and I-"

Her voice faded, and I understood.

"I can correct her on that score. I'm sorry she troubled you about it."

Laterose looked me dead in the eye.

"Must you?"

That one unguarded moment said more than any words.

"I mean," she stammered, "she is so fond of the idea, and it's harmless enough..."

Again her voice trailed off. The music ended. I kissed Laterose's hand.

"I'm sorry to have caused you pain."

She smiled.

"You haven't."

I strode quickly to the punch table, and wheeled Einan out to the ball-room balcony.

"We need to talk."

"What about Da?"

"About your filling Laterose's head with thoughts of my marrying her! Einan, you've hurt her feelings terribly!"

"But Da, you need a wife, and I need a mummy, and Laterose is so kind, and-"

A sob caught in her throat.

"I'm sorry Da."

"I know my Dearest, I know, but you've encouraged a good friend to have hopes of marriage when I intend nothing of the kind. Laterose is kindest and best of dryads, but I wish only her friendship, not her hand in marriage."

"But you need a wife Da."

Her tone was serious and sad.

"Who says so?"

"Well, the other children all have mothers. I just thought-"

"-You just thought you needed one too. You're right Einan, and I'm sorry I can't give you one. I am sorry Dearest, but I can never marry."

"How awful!"

"In a way, perhaps. But do you know why?"

"No."

"Then I shall tell you. You see, long ago, I was engaged to be married to most wonderful woman in the world. The brightest, loveliest, kindest, happiest, most generous woman I have ever met in all my life and all my travels. Our engagement was not a long one, and we were due to be wed, but a week before our wedding she-"

Even decades later, my heart still caught in my throat. I walked over to the balcony railing, a few feet from her chair, and gripped it 'til my knuckles turned white.

"I lost her."

Einan was quite distressed.

"Oh Da! How horrid!"

She threw herself forward in an attempt to hug me.

"Easy Dearest!"

I caught her just before she hit the marble of the balcony.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes Da, I think so. Thank you."

"Do you understand now why I can never marry?"

"It is awful that she died, but I think she would want you to be happy."

"Did I say she died?"

"Well, no, not exactly. You said you 'lost her'. Isn't that the same thing?"

I smiled sadly.

"Not always Dearest. Not always."


	7. Chapter 7: Fatherly Worries

Chapter Seven: _Fatherly Worries_

The Ball had ended at last, and I was tucking Einan in.

"Comfortable Dearest?"

"Yes Da."

"Good. Sleep well Einan."

I kissed her forehead and blew out the candle. I strolled leisurely to the library, unable to sleep, late as it was. To my surprise, Flash was there as well.

"I say old man, you're up late."

"Ditto."

He laughed.

"Touche my friend. What troubles you?"

"Call it insomnia."

"Ah. Fatherhood."

"Partially."

"How about a game of chess and a glass of brandy? Both can be quite relaxing."

"Or quite stimulating. Either way, I doubt I'll sleep much tonight.

Flash and I played chess for an hour or so, talking all the while.

"So you're afraid you make a poor father? I don't see how. The child has everything she needs. Indeed, after just a short time here, she's already plump and healthy. Her cheeks are rosy. In truth Martin, you're the best parent she's ever had."

"That isn't saying much."

"Perhaps not, but I'd consider you a worthy father."

"Every child needs a mother Flash, and that is the one need I cannot fill."

"She has Laterose."

"And? What if something happens to me? Who will look after the child if I am killed in battle?"

"That is not to be your fate."

"How do you know? I am a soldier, and by all accounts war is coming."

"That is not certain."

"Is it not?"

"Not yet. The Calormenes still receive our diplomats."

"And for how long? Calormen is a tyranny, and has worsened much since the Golden Age. It's larger, crueler, and more powerful than ever before. Archenland and Narnia combined don't cover a fourth of the land the Calormen Empire does. Our armies combined are less than half the size of the Calormene army. Even if Telmar sides with us, which is by no means certain, we will still be outnumbered enormously."

"Calormen's Southward expansion has been halted by the Soranians. It is conjectured that they might even lose much that they have taken. They will hardly risk war with both Narnia and Archenland when they cannot even complete the conquest they have already begun."

"Either way Flash, I need to know Einan is cared for."

"Then make a will."

"She needs a mother."

"Then marry."

"I can't."

"Then give her up, or let her be happy with her nurse."

"I cannot give her up."

"Then raise her as a father should: with all the love he has to give and to Aslan's glory."

I smiled.

"Alright. You win. Checkmate, by the way."

Flash grinned and whinnied.

"I knew you'd see things my way."

"Good night old son. I'm going to try and coax a couple hours' rest out of the pre-dawn light."

Flash nodded his good-night and made for his own bed. I slowly strode down the hall, admiring the beauty of the marble floor. I opened to door to my bedroom before everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8: Trouble

Chapter Eight: _Trouble_

When I awoke, I was lying on my bed, with Oreius, Flash, Laterose, Einan and a flustered-looking chamber-maid sitting 'round my bed. I felt as though a giant had been pounding my head with his club.

"What happened exactly?"

All heads turned to me, and the flustered maid came forward.

"I'm sorry Sir Martin, it was my fault sir. You see, I mop the hallways and corridors early in the morning- before dawn, so they're presentable, you know. Well, I noticed your bedroom was vacant, and assumed you were away."

"You mean you hit me in the head with your mop?"

"No sir. I mean that you strode onto a just-mopped floor and slid like it were ice!"

"Damage?"

"Nothing severe," Oreius answered. "Just a slight concussion and presumably an excruciating headache."

"You presumed rightly General."

The maid shuffled about, nervous and worried. I gave her the kindliest smile I could manage.

"Quite alright m'dear, accidents do happen after all. Off you go then! You've wasted enough of the morning worryin' about me!"

She curtsied and left the room.

"Are you alright Da?"

My gaze drifted to a concerned Einan.

"I'm fine Dearest. Just a bit of a headache."

"Good! Laterose wants me to begin lessons, but I don't want to. Must I?"

A glance passed between myself and Laterose. "Trouble?" I mouthed. Laterose nodded emphatically. I turned back to Einan.

"You certainly must Dearest. You need to know how to read, write, add, and subtract. And that's just a start."

Einan pouted.

"No lessons, no chocolates," I threatened.

Her pout faded.

"Do as Laterose tells you, and the chocolates continue. Simple as that."

Einan grinned and nodded.

"Alright then Da."

Laterose wheeled Einan to the library, Oreius bound for the armoury, while Flash remained to administer some brandy -and advice- both supposedly to help my head.

"No chocolates? Really Martin?"

"She's a good girl Flash. Besides, she's been through so much already, I'd hate to have to use anything but a gentle hand. She did agree to take her lessons in the end, and that's what counts."

The unicorn raised an eyebrow.

"You've gone soft."

"No, I've learned to tell what works and when. She has never been shown kindness before. If I start tightening the leash now, she'll resent me, and I will not allow that. It's not as though I give rein when it matters, is it?"

Flash sighed.

"No, no you don't."

"Just, but gentle. That's the key. What works for a king works for a father."

"Perhaps. Chess?"

I smiled and winced at the same time.

"Might as well."


	9. Chapter 9: Villainy

Chapter Nine: _Villainy_

**POV: **_Shadow-man _

I lounged comfortably in an armchair, sipping fine wine, kicking nonchalantly with the leg I'd swung over the arm of the chair. I looked over at my sister, who seemed slightly annoyed.

"And just how has the Girl sealed the Knight's fate, brother dear?"

She batted her eyes sarcastically.

"Simple, sister dear. She has caused the Knight to once again declare, both publicly and in private, that he will never marry."

"So? Many men have declared such things, and the Knight has double the reason to keep that pledge. Or have you forgotten the promise he made?"

"Nay, sister, I remember it well. In fact, I'm counting on it. It is that promise which seals his fate- with the the Girl's help, of course."

My sister stared incredulously.

"Elaborate."

I sighed and refilled my goblet.

"She wants him to marry. The Dryad is utterly smitten with him, partly due to the the Girl's childish encouragements. She will make a most willing, if a most unwitting accomplice.

Their combined urging, mixed with the love potion, will seal his fate. The potion won't wear off in time, and even if it does, it will only be at the altar, and by then it will be far too late. That will leave him with an impossible choice. Leave the Dryad at the altar, in which case he will be despised and ostracized by all of Narnia, the Girl included, or he can break his promise to **Her**. Not only will breaking the promise break his heart, as you well know, but it will also cost him his immortality- and with it his life."

My sister's expression shifted throughout my elaboration, and she clapped softly at the conclusion.

"Lovely, brother dear. Delightful. But don't you think it would be easier to kill him at once?"

I snarled.

"No! He must die, he **will **die!"

I flew from my chair, knocking aside the end-table as I did so.

"But only after he has suffered. Have you forgotten what he did to our father? How he slew him in cold blood?"

In my rage my voice had risen to a shriek, and my teeth gritted together as I spoke. My sister placed a hand on my wrist and guided me back to my seat.

"No, I have not forgotten. Nor have I forgotten how he slew our mother and our friends, all because they had once served and paid tribute to the White Lady! You are right, brother dear, he must pay a thousand-fold for what he has done!"

Her eyes flashed, her voice cracked, and her form nearly shifted in her fury.

"Careful sister. We must not reveal ourselves yet."

Even as the words left my mouth, a page opened the door to the sitting room.

"My apologies your Grace, your Ladyship. Sir Martin will see you now."

As we entered, hand in hand, into our nemesis' office, the page called out loudly:

"His Grace the Duke Ylis of Telmar, and his sister, Lady Fay."

As we approached his desk, the knight rose to his feet. He was tall, dark-haired, broad-shouldered, graceful, and genial. A welcoming smile spread over his face, and there was not a shade of arrogance in his manner.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. I'm afraid I've been a little slow lately. Still recovering from a slight concussion."

We bowed as I replied.

"Not at all Sir Martin, not at all."

"_We'll see how slowly you move once I'm finished with you," _I thought.

He offered me his hand, and I shook it warmly.

"_Shake hands with Death, Martin Night-slayer!" _

* * *

_**A/N:**_** So, just how do you think Martin got that title? I promise I'm working on _Nightslayer_. I'll get the next chapter posted as soon as I can. **

**God bless,  
**

**-AoR/Jake  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Oddities

Chapter Ten: _Oddities_

**POV: **_Einan_

My studies with Laterose lasted from eight in the morning to eleven-thirty, done just before lunch. It had been a few weeks since I began my studies, and it turned out to be more enjoyable than I had thought.

In the past few weeks, I had already learned my letters and numbers, could print my name, and could read several books. Da had been right; reading became one of my favourite pastimes.

Da had been very busy over the past several days, as the new Telmarine envoy, Duke Ylis, had just arrived. Why Da was helping with the Telmarines I'll never know. I asked him once, and he said something about an old debt to King Edmund- the Telmarines being on his section of the border, you know.

In the few times I'd seen him since Ylis' arrival, Da had seemed different. As though he were longing for something, or arguing with himself deep inside. It was a bright afternoon, though gray clouds loomed on the horizon. Laterose and I had just finished lunch, an excellent meal of roast venison and fresh peaches with cream, when one of the messenger birds, a bright red robin, arrived from Da, asking us to meet him in the library.

As Laterose rolled me in, I saw Da, his head happily hidden behind a book. However, I was also startled to see an unexpected attendee to our little meeting.

He was a tall man, with brownish hair, and dressed in a beautiful blue doublet, which was trimmed with gold braid. His clothes were of a definite foreign cut, and when he welcomed us in, it was with a thick Telmarine accent.

"Ah! Here they are Martin!"

He bowed to us.

"It is an honour to meet you, Lady Einan. Your father has told me much about you."

I tried to smile genially, but something about the man seemed odd.

"I am afraid Da has not done me the same courtesy. Might I ask your name?"

"But of course, my lady. I am Duke Ylis of Telmar, at your service."

He kissed my hand, and a cold chill rushed through my body. He the performed the same courtesy for Laterose.

"The good Laterose! I have heard your name often as well!"

I glanced over at Da, whose head was still buried in a book on swordsmanship. Desperately attempting to get his attention, I coughed slightly. His head flew up instantly.

"Are you alright Dearest?"

"Yes Da, just a little thirsty."

"Refreshments are due shortly," he replied with a smile.

He then stood up, and crossed over to Laterose. He guided her to the sofa, and began speaking to her in a soft, urgent, whisper.

"_Probably just scheming a party or something for me," _I thought.

Duke Ylis pushed my chair over next to his, while Da and Laterose continued their quiet conversation on the sofa.

"What do you think of that?"

"Pardon, my lord Duke?"

"What do you think of your father's paying attentions to Laterose?"

I was stunned.

"But he can't!"

He squinted.

"Why on earth not? Laterose seems agreeable enough."

"He lost his love long ago. He waits for her."

"A man's love may die, but once the sorrow is past, surely he can remarry."

"He never said she died."

"Then how could he have lost her? If she left him for another he need not wait for her."

"He never said she was unfaithful. Only that he **lost** her."

He looked incredulous.

"I think it hard to **misplace** one's bride-to-be."

A knock interrupted our conversation. The Duke rose and opened the door, allowing the promised tea and scones to arrive. He collected us each a cup and saucer, and a plate, and returned to his seat, munching softly. For all his oddities, his manners were impeccable.

"Are you enjoying your studies?"

I nodded emphatically, my being full of scone.

"And Laterose, does she make a good teacher?"

"Oh yes, the kindest and best."

"Would she make a good mother?"

His question caught me off guard.

"Why all these questions, lord Duke?"

He smiled.

"Martin is a good man. I should like to see him happy."

"So would I," I replied.

"But I would contend that he **is** happy. Must he be married to be whole?"

"Not necessarily. But wouldn't you like to have a mother?"

"Only if she is the Woman Da loves."

He seemed taken aback by my response. A quizzical look passed over his face, and then he chuckled quite heartily.

"Forgive me Lady Einan. As I said, it was only friendly curiosity."

* * *

Laterose was brushing my hair that evening when I spoke up.

"Something's been bothering me all afternoon."

"What is it Einan?"

"Didn't anything strike you as odd earlier?"

"Your father seemed friendlier than usual. Other than that, no, I can't say that it did. Should something have?"

"Didn't anything about the Duke seem odd? He was terribly inquisitive; almost as though he were interrogating me!"

"Einan!" Laterose scolded.

"He was only trying to be kind! Imagine a man as busy as the Duke asking specifically to take an early tea just to meet you! He's taken a great interest in you, you know, and you would do well to be grateful for it!"

"_'Asking specially'? 'Great interest'?" _I thought.

Aloud I only said:

"Of course you're right Laterose. Forgive me. I'm just tired."

I did my best to impression of an exhausted smile, and it had its desired effect.

"All right then my dear. Sleep well."

She kissed my forehead and blew out the candle.

"_I believe I'd better take a special interest in **him**!"_


	11. Chapter 11: Wooing

Chapter Eleven: _Wooing_

**POV: **_Martin_

I slipped my white linen shirt over my sore shoulders. Duke Ylis had challenged me to a horseback race the day before, and Arod XIII had thrown me. Of all my old horse's descendants, XIII had been the most head-strong, stubborn, and mule-headed. There must have been some sort of irony in that, but at the moment I didn't care.

I drew the little chain down over my neck, and tucked the rings -a pair of simple gold wedding bands- down the front. I felt the inner loop of both rings, as I often did, and felt the etched lettering still there.

"_'Til death, and then forever."_

But no, that had not been, and perhaps might never be.

"_Best not to dwell on it." _

I looked over to the excellent breakfast one of the maids had brought in. Toast, grape jam, bacon, and a pancake, cinnamon and sugar cooked in, lay on the plate, alongside the silver tea service they insisted upon using. I gave silent thanks to the Lion as I sat, and tucked my napkin down the front of my shirt. No need to dirty clean linen. I ate contentedly, enjoying the meal full well.

The tea was a little grainier than usual, but still excellent. I dabbed my mouth, and walked over to my wardrobe and took out one of my leather jerkins. Casual would do for today's needs, barring unforeseen circumstances. His Grace was a casual dresser himself, and I had no other diplomats to deal with at the moment.

After lacing the jerkin, I slipped on my favourite boots, which were comfortable and well worn-in. I buckled Star-night onto my belt, and proceeded over to Einan's room.

"Awake Dearest?"

"Yes Da. Just a moment."

I stood by the door, whistling softly to myself. Life was good. I had a wonderful daughter, and quite possibly a bride. No, wait, that couldn't be right. But why couldn't it? I had no bride. Or did I?

"Come in Da!"

Einan was sitting on the side of her bed, the breakfast tray near the end of of said furniture item. Laterose had one of Einan's hands in her own, and was helping her into her chair. I dashed forward and took the other. A moment later Einan was seated quite comfortably, a beaming smile across her face.

"What has you in such a cheerful mood?"

"Laterose is taking me to visit Beaver's Dam today. I'll get to see the dam where the Four stayed with Mr. and Mrs. Beaver. Isn't it wonderful? And after we visit the dam, we're going to see the Lamppost in Lantern Waste."

"I'm glad to see you're enjoying your history lessons," I chuckled.

"You will have an escort, of course?"

"Of course Sir Martin," Laterose interjected. "With all the rumours flying about, I thought it best to request one from General Oreius. Flash has volunteered to come along as well."

"Lovely. When are you due back?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"Would you care to take tea with me tomorrow evening then?"

Laterose seemed surprised by this request. On closer inspection, so was I. There was no harm in it of course, but something seemed odd.

"Certainly Sir Martin," she smiled.

Einan coughed.

"Why don't you come along Da? Then you could have tea with us this afternoon."

I smiled.

"I'd love to Dearest, but his Grace's presence here means I am needed here and-"

It was then that I heard a voice behind me.

"I hope the 'his Grace' you're referring to isn't me. My purpose here is to represent Telmar to the Narnian people, not to prevent them spending time with their families. That is hardly going to encourage an alliance, is it?"

Ylis was smiling and jovial. He strolled up and shook my hand.

"My lord Duke, it is a most kind offer, but-"

"No buts Martin! I insist you go along with your daughter. Goodness knows I've deprived her of enough of your attention already."

His smile and tone were not to be refused.

"Alright then. When are we due to leave?"

"As soon as you're packed Da!" Einan giggled in glee.

Half an hour later, I rode up next to the lead cart, Einan and Laterose on the seat, and the column started off. We reached Beaver's Dam about noon, and unpacked. After strolling 'round the edge of the dam for an hour or so, (we dared not tread on it, old as it was) we all of us sat down to tea, Laterose pouring for each of us.

"One lump or two?"

"As many as you care to give marm, but pray do not damage my head."

She giggled, and even Einan suppressed a smile.

"Two then," Laterose conjectured.

"Three!" I exclaimed.

"Though truly, I prefer kisses to blows."

Rose blushed to a colour befitting her name as she dropped the requested amount of sugar cubes into my now luke-warm tea. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed an unhappy look on Einan's face.

"_Odd," _I thought. _"She's getting just what she wanted. But should she?"_

Even as I payed my attentions to Laterose I got a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something was wrong, even if I couldn't tell what.


	12. Chapter 12: Plotting

_**A/N: **_**I apologise for my tardiness on this. My general schedule has been a nightmare, and writer's block is a fiendish devilry. However, I seem to have recovered my inspiration, and shall strive my hardest to complete Outcast and post it's sequel within this lifetime.  
**

**God bless,  
**

**-AoR/Jake**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: _Plotting_

**POV:**_Einan_

In the three days since the trip to Beaver's Dam, Da's flirting with Laterose had persisted and worsened. I was trying to enjoy our breakfast together, but was far too worried to succeed.

"This tea keeps getting grainier," Da complained.

"I shall have to speak to the cook about it."

"You should Da. You ought to enjoy your tea."

He smiled absentmindedly.

"It isn't that bothersome. Where is Laterose?"

My heart sank even lower. Now even our breakfasts together were about her.

"She will come and get me at eight. You know, for my lessons."

"She should join us at these breakfasts."

"But Da," I protested.

"This is **our** special time together."

"I thought you were fond of Laterose."

"I am Da. It's just that I never have you to myself anymore."

He sighed.

"As you wish Einan."

We sat in awkward silence until Laterose arrived. Da stood, as he always did when a lady was standing. As she glided over to my chair, he stopped her and kissed her hand.

"How are you this morning?" He asked, his most charming smile plastered over his face.

"I'm quite well, thank you Martin. And you?"

He grinned quite nonchalantly.

"I'm always well when I'm near you."

Rose's cheeks went red; or, at least, as red as a dryad's cheeks can.

"Thank you," she replied quietly, as she attempted to evade Da's eyes.

That evening, I sat fuming in the library, Laterose having gone to a dance with Da. I think better when I eat, so I had made certain to provide myself with plenty of snacks when I secluded myself in the palatial library. I shoved a crumpet into my mouth and gulped another mug of lukewarm tea. Something was wrong here, and I was determined to discover what it was, even if it meant eating the whole night through.

"Something bothering you, young one?"

Startled, I turned to see Oreius standing in the doorway.

"To tell you the truth, yes."

"Am I able to help you?"

"You just might be, General. Please, come and have a crumpet."

"Thank you," the centaur replied as he trod over to my chair, and bit off about half of a hot (by now room-temperature) buttered scone.

"Tea?"

Oreius shook his head.

"No thanks. What is this problem of yours?"

"Have you noticed anything odd lately?"

"I have seen many odd things in my life, Einan. Can you be more specific?"

"Don't you think father is acting a bit strangely?"

"You mean his flirtations with Laterose? I thought them nothing more than a game between friends."

"Does Da often flirt, Oreius?"

His brow furrowed.

"Now that you mention it, no, he doesn't."

"Would he ever intentionally break a woman's heart or encourage romantic feelings without sincerity?"

"No."

"Would he ever break his promise to Queen Lucy?"

"No."

His face darkened.

"Then why is he flirting with Laterose like this? Why is he making all the steps of courtship? Either my father a charlatan at heart, or..."

"Something must be affecting his judgment," the General finished.

"A drug?"

"Or a potion."

With this announcement, Flash entered the library.

"I've noticed it too, Einan. Someone's been magicking our Martin."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"One-hundred percent. I've been doing some reading lately, and there is no known drug which produces the symptoms of love. But there are many potions and spells which can do so."

Flash trotted over to Oreius' side, and they both turned to me.

"How do we break the spell?" I asked them.

"That depends entirely on how they're enchanting him," Flash replied.

Oreius stamped.

"It might also help to find out who _they_ are."

"So it's settled then," I stated. "We're going to find out who and what is doing this to Da."


	13. Chapter 13: Found Out

Chapter Thirteen: _Found Out_

**POV:** _Einan_

Laterose's words continued to echo in my head:

"_The Duke has taken a special interest in you."_

It sounded harmless, perhaps even kind, but those words "special interest" still stuck in my head. Other than this gut instinct, I had no reason to suspect Duke Ylis of anything. According to Da, he had been nothing but helpful, and he had shown nothing but kindness to me. However, a life of following my gut instinct had taught me to trust it.

It was a few days after my impromptu meeting with Oreius and Flash that Da announced that he was to go picnicking with the Duke and his sister, and that he wished Laterose to accompany them. She happily agreed. As you might guess, this left me entirely to my own devices, but as Rose had pointed out often enough, the Cair was one of the safest places in all Narnia, and I was not likely to leave the library anyway.

I watched anxiously as the party left, barely able to contain my excitement. The day looked a pleasant enough one for a picnic, if a bit windy for my taste. It seemed to take ages for them to load the horses with their supplies. At last, to my great relief, they finally set off, Laterose having double-checked their packing at _**least **_a dozen times.

I quietly rolled myself through the gilded halls of the Cair, noticed by none, but greeted by many. It seemed that, though I had only been at the Cair for a month or so, that I knew everyone, and that everyone knew me. This was to prove a great advantage to my little scheme. I rolled up to the Duke's door as pretty as you please, nodded to the chambermaid making her rounds, and then rolled inside as stealthily as you please.

I looked 'round curiously. I wasn't even sure what I was looking for, though I was certain I would find it.

"_Hm. Nothing odd about the bed or the closet, and the curtains are the usual type they have in the guest rooms; red with gold braid. That only leaves-" _

I looked over at the large desk sitting by the window. It was not unusual in any way. Like all those in the Cair, it had a deep, rich stain, intricate carvings along the sides and drawers, and the feet looked like a lion's paws. Yet, for some reason, I felt oddly drawn to it. Besides, it _**was **_the only place left to look in. I rolled around to the front of it. The desk had seven drawers; three large ones on either side, and a smaller one in the middle.

An intricate search of the left side drawers revealed only the Duke's passion for letter-writing, and his inordinate fondness for snakes. The bottom drawers on the right side were empty, and the top one contained only a bag of peppermints and a spare handkerchief. With a sigh, I stuffed one of the peppermints into my mouth, and closed the drawer.

"_Just the middle one left then." _

I tugged on the handle, but the thing wouldn't budge. It was then that I noticed the keyhole on the front of the door.

"Botheration," I muttered to no one in particular.

It was then that I remembered the hair pin that Rose had insisted I wear that day. Thanks to her, there was _**always **_one of the bloody things in my hair. I often asked, though she never explained why, I couldn't just let my hair flow wild and free, like hers did. For the first and only time, I thanked her for her obstinacy.

I gently slid the hairpin into the lock and wiggled it around 'til I heard a soft click. I stuffed the pin into my pocket, and slid open the drawer. Inside there lay Da's rings, the ones he always wore on a chain 'round his neck. How the Duke got hold of them I didn't know, but I carefully placed them in the other pocket of my dress.

Beside and beneath the rings there lay many small envelopes full of a black powdery substance. I took one of these as well. Lightning flashed outside, making me jump in my chair. It was then that I heard voices in the corridor. Of course! The picnic must have been spoilt by the rain.

Hurriedly, in a manner well-nigh panicked, I rolled myself behind one of the large curtains by the window. The latch on the door clicked, and two sets of footsteps entered the room.

"_Thank the Lion; that was a near thing! Steady on old girl, you're not out of trouble yet..."_

The pair of voices proved to be the Duke and his sister. By their footsteps, I could tell that they crossed the room. Lady Fey sat in the nearby armchair, while her brother sat resting his boots upon the desk.

"As expected, the fool proposed," said the Duke, his voice smug with the surety of victory.

The Lady Fey cackled gleefully in a voice quite unlike the silky, courteous tones I had always heard her use.

"But who would have thought that the fellow would insist on marrying her _**today**_! Oh, it is better than we could have dreamed!"

"_Oh no! Poor Da! I must warn him!" _

It was then that all my cunning and secrecy failed me. Perhaps my chair squeaked, perhaps I gasped or breathed too loudly. Whatever the reason, the curtain was suddenly flung aside, the Duke scowling in my face, his eyes blazing red.

"A pity you're so clever, girl! No matter; a dead child can tell no tales!"

Blackness engulfed me.


	14. Chapter 14: Ace Up My Sleeve

Chapter Fourteen: _Ace Up My Sleeve_

POV: _**Flash**_

This was an impossible nightmare. My poor friend was about to destroy himself, and no amount of reasoning or argument would sway him. Oreius had been asked to perform the ceremony, and, after twice refusing, he finally agreed. Despite the short notice and consequent informality of the wedding, a large crowd had assembled in the garden to witness the rehearsal, many of Narnia's best and brightest sprinkled throughout. The Owl's Parliament, members of the various knighthood orders, even the Steward and his son and daughter had come to witness the marriage of Narnia's oldest bachelor.

Oreius leaned over to me.

"The wedding is due to begin as soon as the rehearsal has finished. I shall delay it as best I can. Find Einan; she may know how to break the enchantment."

I nodded and trotted away. As I moved towards the courtyard, I saw the Duke Ylis and his sister coming from the opposite direction, obviously bound to witness the coming nuptials. Both looked quite overjoyed at the prospect.

I smiled as the pair passed me.

"Your Grace; Lady Fey. I don't suppose either of you has seen Einan? T'would be a shame indeed for her to miss her father's wedding."

"Why, no, I don't believe I have," the Duke replied. "Have you my dear?"

"I'm afraid I have not," answered the sister. "Perhaps she is in the library?"

"Perhaps indeed, marm. I shall be certain to look there."

Lady Fey smiled broadly.

"Good luck in your search."

I bowed my head.

"Thank you lady."

They both smiled graciously as they continued on their way.

* * *

I never liked galloping inside the Cair, but this time I made an exception.

"_Great Lion, show me where to go." _

A soft roar filled my ears as I felt warm breath upon my face.

"_Duke Ylis' chamber!"_

I lost my footing more than once upon the slick marble floors, but I reached the Duke's room little worse for wear. One kick from my hind legs and down the door went. Glancing around for a place of concealment, I settled upon a large wardrobe along the east wall of the room.

"Einan? Einan! Are you in there?"

A muffled groan met my queries. My front hooves easily managed the lock on the doors, and open they swung.

"Good God have mercy."

The sight that met my eyes was an awful one. Einan had been stuffed into the wardrobe like a sack of potatoes, her knees jammed into her face, blood fairly pouring from a gash in her head. Her red locks were matted upon her face, her eyes closed, a low moan escaping her lips.

I shouted into the corridor.

"For the Lion's sake, get in here! Help!"

By His blessing, a fellow knight and good friend of mine, a dwarf called Rumpkin, happened to be passing the door.

"What's the matter Flash? What on earth are you doing in here?"

His eyes drifted to the wardrobe.

"Lion alive!"

Instantly he had a torn sheet tied tightly about her head. He gently eased her legs out of the wardrobe and pressed a glass of water to her lips. She drank gratefully.

"How did this happen? Who did this to you lass?"

She coughed softly as she replied.

"Duke Ylis. He's been giving father love potions in his tea. He knows that Da must marry no one but Queen Lucy – he means to kill him!"

I whinnied.

"Can you ride?"

In a moment Rumpkin had her on my back, she clinging to my mane for dear life as I raced for the garden.

* * *

POV: _**Einan**_

Never have moments passed more quickly or so slowly. Every second seem an age as Flash galloped desperately for the garden. Through the courtyard, 'round the roses and past a pear tree, and right down the aisle he flew.

"Stop!" I shouted.

"Einan, what on earth are you about? What mean you by interrupting my wedding?"

"I am saving your life! Your love for Laterose – it isn't real father. It's all been manufactured by an enchantment!"

I threw the envelope full of powder at his feet.

"Remember the grains in your tea? Here's what they _**really **_were. Duke Ylis and Lady Fey mean to kill you by making you break your promise to Queen Lucy!"

"What is this foolishness?The Duke is a diplomatic representative and a trusted friend. If he wished to kill me, why not just slit my throat?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the palace guard surround the would-be murderers. That was one piece of the puzzle at least.

"Because he and his sister wished you to suffer. Poison or some other weapon would have been a relatively quick death, but if you break your oath to the Queen, then your immortality would be lost, and all the years you have lived and all the years you _**would have lived **_would come crashing down on you. You would shrivel to dust, living hundreds and thousands of years in a single second."

I turned to look at the Duke.

"Am I right?"

He nodded, clapping sarcastically as he did so.

"In every particular. How did you know about the immortality?"

"I read a lot. Father had mentioned the promise before; all I needed to know was the effect of its loss."

"Regardless of that I shall still marry Laterose."

All heads turned back to Da.

"What?" came the dryad's astonished cry. "Are you mad? You'll die?"

"Nonsense."

"But Da, your love isn't real."

Poppycock child. Do not presume to know my heart better than I do!"

I was furious. All that I had done, all I had risked, all I had born, and now I was to be thwarted by a love potion!

"Fine!" I screamed, reaching in my pocket, searching desperately for an outlet to vent my rage. My hand closed over the chain and rings in my pocket, and, without thinking, I flung them at Da.

"You shan't want _**these **_then!"

The rings hit him between the eyes. He looked dazed for a moment, bent down, and picked them up, tears welling in his eyes.

"Lucy."

I sighed in relief and glanced at those around me. Laterose looked hurt but steadfast. Oreius quickly stepped away from the couple, glad that his services were not required. Da wept and raised his face to me.

"Thank you."

Rising to his feet, he wrapped his arm around me and showered me in kisses. Then he noticed my head.

"Beloved Dearest, are you alright?"

I smiled.

"I will be."

"Now sister! **NOW!**" Ylis shrieked, taking advantage of his guards' distraction.

Before our eyes both he and Lady Fey melted away, their forms replaced by those of two hideous creatures. They had heads and beaks like a crow's, with the body of a man and the tale of a scorpion.

"Shape-shifters!" Da cried as he drew his sword.

* * *

POV: _**Martin **_

I glanced back at my brave daughter who had done so much for me.

"Flash, get her out of here!"

My friend nodded and galloped off, making for the courtyard. One of the shifters - I couldn't tell who was who now that they were in their proper form – flicked its tale in front of Flash. He reared quickly, and Einan fell onto her back. I ran quickly across the garden and stood over her.

"Come on then you fiend!"

The creature advanced towards me, and out flashed its tale again. I ducked to the side and swung my sword hard. The creature stepped back with a shriek, black blood spurting from the stub of its tale.

"You hurt my daughter once. You shan't do it again!"

The thing snarled and leaped forward, knocking me onto my back on top of Einan. I lifted my sword high as it came down. The momentum it built up forced the shifter downwards, impaling it on Star-night's blade. The cross-guard met its stomach, and it let out a low groan. I whispered in its ear.

"You're very fortunate pig. Could I have chosen, you'd have died a much more – interesting death."

The shifter moaned through gritted teeth, and then its head lolled onto my shoulder. With a grunt I forced my leg against its stomach and kicked it off of me. I rolled over to my right and examined my daughter. Despite her earlier injuries, she seemed alright, other than having the breath knocked out of her I picked her up and held her close. Looking 'round, I saw that the guards had dealt with the other shifter in a similar manner.

Einan looked up at me gratefully.

"Are you alright Da?"

I chuckled and wept at the same time.

"Me? Are _**you **_alright, my brave Dearest?"

She smiled weakly before fainting in my arms.


	15. Chapter 15: Whole

Chapter Fifteen: _Whole_

**POV: **_Martin_

In the three weeks since the apprehension of the shape-shifters, Einan's health had steadily grown worse. She was now confined to her bed, weak and exhausted, but brave and undaunted, my daughter was as cheerful and precocious as ever. For weeks she clung to life, hanging on, until, one night, Flash and myself waited outside her room as the healers examined her. When Laterose and the others emerged, the looks on their faces were sentence enough.

"How long?"

"Not more than a day."

I couldn't speak or weep or breath. I managed to glance at Flash.

"I'll watch her Martin. I'll let you know if there's any change. Just go and clear your head."

I patted my friend's mane thankfully and stumbled off into the library, where I sank into an armchair. There, at last, my anguish found its voice. Tears streamed down my face as I finally let go the dam holding back the fear I'd held in for months.

"_Aslan. Please. Did you send me my daughter only for me to lose her now?"_

My head sank forward into the desk, my head and arms resting on an old book of records. Through the tears, I look down at one of the entries. The words I saw froze the blood in my veins.

"_10__th__ Quickening, 1015,_

_Let it be known throughout the Kingdom of Narnia and all her dominions, that, in the fifteenth year of her reign, Queen Lucy the Valiant hereby grants her knight, Sir Martin of Terebinthia, the unconditional use of her healing cordial, from the beginning of the reign of the Four until the day of said knight's death. _

_Signed,_

_King Peter the Magnificent _

_Queen Susan the Gentle_

_King Edmund the Just_

_Queen Lucy the Valiant._"

I bolted at once to the treasure chamber, shouting praises to the Lion all the way.

* * *

I arrived in Einan's room not a half-hour later, the Valiant Queen's cordial in thankful hand.

"What have you got there?"

"The answer, Flash old boy. The answer."

With baited breath I held the bottle over Einan's mouth until one red drop fell onto her tongue. Gingerly corking the bottle, Flash and I waited. Then it happened. Einan's chest rose and fell gently, and peacefully. The colour returned to her ashen cheeks. After a few more moments, she sat carefully up in bed.

"Da!"

I wrapped my arms around her more tightly than I ever had before. I felt as though I should never let her go.

"Da, I can't breathe."

I released her at once and stared into her eyes, laughter bursting from our throats.

* * *

One week later, Einan, Laterose, Flash, and myself were out on a picnic together.

"Da, may I go and look at the stream for a moment? I promise I won't be long. There are some lovely flowers along the bank, and I'd like to see them."

"Alright m'dear. Just be careful."

"I will Da!"

I swear it was a moment later when I heard her scream.

"Help!"

Apparently she had paid no attention to my advice, for both she and the chair were bobbing about in the stream. I bounded the ten or so yards between us, flung myself into the water, and hauled her to the bank.

"Are you alright Dearest?"

"I think so."

Laterose hurried over with a blanket and attempted to dry her off.

"Da?"

"Yes Dearest?"

"While I was in the river – I – I could move my legs."

I stared at her, quite dumbstruck.

"May I try on land?"

"Of course Dearest. Come, I'll help you to your feet."

Laterose on one side, myself on the other, we kept Einan up as she learned to move her legs. Lifting one foot gingerly, then following it with the other. Within moments she was walking about the glade all by herself.

"How could this have happened?" She asked me, joy radiating from her voice.

"The cordial must have healed them too. Powerful stuff that."

She was steadier on her legs now, and I let her go, she dancing joyfully about the clearing, her hair and dress floating gaily in the wind.

"_It did what it always does._"

I watched, tears in my eyes, as my daughter chased a butterfly in the afternoon sun.

"_It made you whole. Thank the Lion; it made you whole._"


End file.
